Pour que ça brûle
by AnnaOz
Summary: Hermione aime Ron, à la folie. La guerre est finie, les héros pansent leurs blessures, espèrent vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, quand un accident change la donne. Oneshot romance et drame sans vrai happy end.


**Disclaimer: **Les personnages sont évidemment à JK Rowling, quelle folie de croire qu'il en serait autrement :)

**Note:** Oui, bon, je sais, ça râle à droite à gauche parce que je ne publie pas les updates les plus attendues et que je n'écris pas assez vite. Et malheureusement, ça va tarder encore un peu... Simplement pour quelques raisons personnelles qui me vident et me tiennent éloignée du pc, mais aussi, assez pratiquement, parce que mon ordinateur perso, avec mes mises à jour et mes fics en état mesuré d'avancement, est en convalescence le temps qu'on me le nettoie soigneusement après un gros crash.

Donc, oui, ça tarde, mais oui, ça arrivera bien un jour ou l'autre.

En attendant, voici encore une vague de fics écrites au départ sur mon livejournal.

Celle-ci est une fic Ron/Hermione adulte (je crois), assez déprimante, avec une fin qui fera bondir les vraies shippeuses (sorry), inspirée par le film "Breaking the waves" de Lars von Trier (mais en moins désespéré parce que je n'ai pas les "guts" pour aller jusqu'au bout).

C'est un rating M, parce que je crois vraiment que mon Hermione (qui s'exprime ici à la première personne) justifie une certaine maturité ;)

Merci pour votre extraordinaire patience (qui sera récompensée) et bonne lecture !

* * *

Se réveiller le lendemain de la fin du monde et s'apercevoir qu'il est toujours debout.

Que c'est fini, terminé, qu'Harry a réussi.

Se réveiller dans les bras de Ron et savoir qu'on est femme.

Une femme.

Pas à cause d'une membrane sacrifiée ou d'un anneau passé au doigt, tout ça est depuis longtemps derrière nous. Mais parce que ce matin, pour la première fois, on peut envisager le jour d'après, et espérer un avenir.

Je me suis réveillée dans les bras de Ron, son menton rugueux martyrisant doucement ma nuque, son érection rassurante cognant tendrement au bas de mon dos, apaisée, confiante, heureuse.

Parce que je sais que je l'aime, tellement fort, depuis si longtemps, et que je n'ai plus rien d'autre à dire ou à faire pour le lui prouver que de lui offrir un avenir commun.

Je suis sa femme, son épouse, depuis treize mois déjà, depuis ce jour, à la veille de notre départ avec Harry, où il a accepté tout comme moi qu'il n'y aurait pas de lutte possible si nous ne savions pas que nous avions compris, qu'il était temps de faire face à tout et de mettre nos doutes derrière nous.

Je l'ai épousé devant un mage silencieux, avec Harry et Ginny pour seuls témoins, sachant qu'ils ne nous jugeraient pas puisqu'ils brûlaient eux aussi de faire pareil.

Et qu'ils l'auraient fait sans doute si Ginny avait été en âge de se marier sans l'accord de ses parents.

Depuis treize mois, chaque nouvelle nuit est ma nuit de noces, parce que Ron pense que tant qu'il est capable de me faire l'amour, il mérite de vivre un jour de plus.

Depuis treize mois, je découvre, à ma plus grande surprise, qu'il y a de l'animal en moi, que l'accouplement est un instinct, une attraction irrésistible que je ne peux, ni ne veux, dominer.

Peut-on donc jouir sans cesse et croire pourtant que ça n'a jamais commencé, qu'il n'y a jamais eu de meilleure fois que celle qui est là, celle qui vient, la suivante peut-être.

Frénétique, je le suis certainement, emportée par l'appétit de Ron, mais amoureuse avant tout.

De lui, de nous deux, parce que c'est ça qui m'a fait tenir pendant tout ce temps, me persuader qu'au fond, Dumbledore avait raison… que l'amour est réellement le pouvoir que Voldemort ne connaît pas.

Et que ça a marché, n'est-ce pas ?

Que la chaîne si forte que Ron et moi avons créé autour d'Harry est ce qui l'a protégé dans la rencontre finale.

Que nos liens ont permis qu'il y ait ce nouveau matin, avec le souffle de Ron dans mes cheveux et Harry déjà loin, parce qu'il a promis à Ginny qu'elle serait la première, sa première.

Sa seule, j'espère, comme moi je sais être la seule de Ron.

Et que la femme que je suis devenue avec l'aube ne reconnaît plus un petit garçon derrière elle, elle devine un homme et elle sait qu'elle n'a qu'à creuser les reins pour qu'il soit encore à elle.

Faire accepter notre mariage à Arthur et à Molly n'est pas facile, le faire admettre à mes parents est impossible.

Ma faute à moi.

Je les ai tenus éloignés des vrais changements de ce monde et c'est leur fille qu'ils ne reconnaissent plus à présent.

Et qu'ils rejettent parce qu'ils n'ont pas compris que le retour en arrière est impossible.

Je suis une sorcière, c'est vrai, mais cela même n'a pas d'importance. Ce qui compte, c'est l'amour que je porte à mon sorcier d'époux, mon époux de 18 ans à peine.

Une semaine après la fin du monde, ma vie a changé du tout au tout.

J'occupe un appartement loué avec ce que j'ai pu retirer de mon compte épargne. C'était l'argent pour l'université, c'était ce que mes parents avaient mis de côté pour moi chaque mois pendant que j'étais à Poudlard, pensant sans doute qu'après cette école-là, j'aurais envie d'autre chose, de médecine ou de droit.

La seule chose dont j'ai envie dans l'immédiat, c'est de sentir Ron s'éveiller dans ma bouche, de percevoir le déplacement du poids sur le matelas pendant qu'il ouvre les yeux et s'appuie sur les coudes pour mieux voir ce que je fais de ma langue et de mes lèvres.

Hermione Granger ne fera pas de longues études, c'est écrit.

Un mois après la fin du monde, notre vie à tous les deux change plus encore.

J'ai décroché un job chez Fleury & Bott.

Tous les anciens de Poudlard s'étonnent que je me contente d'un emploi pas très bien payé à passer mes journées à répertorier des livres. Tous pensent que le Ministère serait ravi d'engager une sorcière brillante comme moi.

Tous ont raison.

Seuls Ron, Harry et Ginny comprennent que j'ai besoin d'un cocon rassurant, seuls Harry et Ron savent qu'on ne peut pas attendre pendant treize mois la fin du monde et vouloir se replonger dans le mensonge et les trahisons du jour au lendemain.

Je ne suis pas assez forte pour saluer Scrimgeour sans avoir envie de lui cracher au visage.

Je laisse ça à d'autres.

Terry Boot et Parvati s'en sortent fort bien.

Pendant que je passe mes heures de travail dans le confort de mes livres, Ron court avec Harry les équipes professionnelles de quidditch pour décrocher un stage.

Harry en trouve un au Club de Flaquemare très facilement et peut même s'offrir le luxe d'hésiter entre leur offre et celle des Frelons de Wimbourne.

Qu'il décline parce que Flaquemare était l'équipe favorite de Dumbledore et que la raison lui suffit.

Pour Ron, c'est un peu plus compliqué.

Il faut un mois supplémentaire, juste le temps pour Harry de passer de stagiaire à réserviste, pour qu'un hibou postal vienne cogner les fenêtres de notre chambre en portant à la patte la réponse des Faucons de Falmouth.

Je suis d'abord réticente à le laisser accepter la proposition d'un mois à l'essai chez les Faucons, un peu effrayée par la réputation brutale de l'équipe, mais il a l'air tellement content que j'oublie vite mes craintes.

A la fin de sa première semaine de stage, il est rompu, fourbu, fatigué, courbaturé de tous côtés, mais heureux.

Et nous nous enfermons dans notre chambre pendant tout le week-end, n'en sortant que pour manger et nous rendre aux toilettes.

Je recommence le travail, le lundi matin, fourbue mais heureuse.

A midi, Fred débarque au magasin, le teint livide et les yeux rouges.

Ron a fait une chute de vingt mètres pendant l'entraînement et s'est écrasé contre la rambarde métallique qui entoure les gradins.

J'ai dix-neuf ans, un anneau au doigt et un mari dans le coma.

Il a dix-neuf ans depuis trois jours quand il en sort enfin.

Cassé.

Sa colonne vertébrale est cassée.

Et ça peut se soigner, bien sûr, tout se soigne chez les Sorciers mais sa moelle épinière est touchée et ça, non, ça ne se soigne pas.

J'essaie de rester optimiste, d'être forte, de lui sourire quand il ne dort pas, de lui dire que je l'aime et que tout va s'arranger, parce que c'est pas permis d'aimer autant.

Mais bien sûr, il me connaît par cœur et ne me croit pas.

Pourtant, je n'arrête pas de me le répéter, j'ai commencé bien avant lui, pendant qu'il dormait encore.

Ca ne suffit pas, mais ça aide à me lever le matin et à nourrir Pattenrond avant d'aller travailler.

Les jours se succèdent sans surprise, Ron ne marchera plus, Ron ne bougera plus aucune partie de son corps en dessous de son cou, c'est la fin du monde qui renaît à chaque nouvelle aurore.

Ma mère est passée un soir, attendant patiemment devant le seuil que je revienne de ma visite quotidienne à Ste Mangouste.

Je lui offre un thé mais ne lui laisse pas le temps de le finir quand elle me parle de revenir, que je suis trop jeune pour être avec un invalide, que ce genre de mariage ne compte certainement pas dans le monde normal.

Je la renvoie à son monde normal sans la regarder en face, je ne veux pas qu'elle voie que j'ai failli la suivre.

L'état de Ron est stable, il ne s'améliore pas mais n'empire plus et Molly accepte qu'il revienne vivre à l'appartement où j'ai éliminé la plupart du mobilier pour faire de la place au lit particulier que Ste Mangouste lui laisse.

Je comprends assez vite qu'Harry a payé pour le lit et pour les soins quotidiens à domicile d'une Guérisseuse expérimentée.

Je ne dis même pas merci, je n'en ai pas la force.

McGonagall a insisté pour que j'accepte d'accueillir Winky, j'ai besoin d'aide pour entretenir mon foyer et nourrir Ron qui ne sait plus rien faire seul, à par dormir et me sourire.

Sans son sourire, j'aurais rejoint maman.

Mon plus gros regret dans la situation présente c'est que je ne peux pas me coucher à côté de lui le soir, j'aimerais dormir dans sa chaleur mais le lit est trop étroit pour deux et j'ai peur de décrocher ses sondes dans mon sommeil.

Je vais fêter mes vingt ans, je suis continuellement fatiguée et ma réponse aux sourires de Ron devient de plus en plus automatique.

Nous parlons peu, lui a eu le pharynx écrasé et a du mal à former des phrases complètes, moi je ne sais plus quoi dire que je croie encore.

Nous nous ressemblons de plus en plus, émaciés et pâles tous les deux, et je sais qu'il voudrait que je mange et que je mette de jolies robes mais l'envie me manque.

Il me manque.

Tellement fort que j'ai l'impression que des parties de moi se décomposent à l'intérieur à force de ne plus avoir été touchées.

J'ai essayé quelques fois de me caresser en pensant à toutes les nuits d'avant, en l'imaginant contre moi, en moi, mais c'est tellement froid et mécanique que je ne m'en sors jamais avec rien de plus satisfaisant qu'un goût de cendres en bouche et un peu de moiteur sur les cuisses.

Ce soir, j'essaie de jouir face à lui, en équilibre contre le bord du lit.

Il me regarde, passe sa langue le long du doigt que j'ai posé sur ses lèvres, et j'y arrive presque.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il me murmure « Pour moi, Mione, pour moi… » et que je m'effondre en larmes.

Je sais qu'après ça, il voudrait me bercer dans ses bras et me murmurer que ce n'est rien, rien de grave, mais je dois me contenter de son souffle dans mes cheveux et de la petite main timide de Winky qui m'apporte un mouchoir et m'offre du chocolat.

Le lendemain, après que j'ai enfin fini par m'endormir dans le fauteuil à bascule installé à côté de son lit, je m'éveille sur le même sourire de Ron.

Il a profité de la nuit, et sans doute de l'aide de Winky, pour m'écrire une lettre qu'il me demande de lire tout à l'heure, quand j'aurais un peu de temps au travail.

Je l'embrasse sur le front et le laisse aux soins de Molly, venue visiter son fils en espérant coincer la Guérisseuse et lui arracher de nouvelles informations sur son état.

_Hermione, mon amour,_

_Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, renvoyer le hibou aux Faucons sans ouvrir cette maudite lettre, profiter simplement de la chance que j'ai de m'éveiller chaque matin à côté de quelqu'un comme toi, je le ferais._

_Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que tu sois heureuse, pour que tu sois fière d'être à moi comme moi je suis fier de voir tous les jours mon alliance briller à ton doigt._

_Tu es trop jeune, trop belle, trop douce, gentille et parfaite pour t'enfermer avec quelqu'un comme moi, je le sais, mais tu es à moi et je ne pourrais pas de ma propre volonté te dire d'aller chercher ailleurs le bonheur que tu mérites._

_Parce que je t'aime et que je préférerais crever que de te savoir à quelqu'un d'autre._

_Mais que si c'est ce que tu veux, je te laisserai aller, j'accepterai que ma vie ne compte que si la tienne est comblée._

_Si par contre, tu veux toujours porter mon alliance, toujours être à moi, accepte que ton corps vive à nouveau pour nous deux._

_Tu as besoin d'être désirée pour vivre, tu as besoin de ressentir des choses que je ne serai plus jamais en mesure de t'offrir._

_Mais que d'autres te donneront avec joie._

_Cherche-les, ces autres, cherche-les, choisis-les, danse avec eux, ris et flirte avec eux, laisse-les te toucher comme je voudrais le faire, laisse-les te faire brûler encore._

_Pour moi._

_Parce que c'est ma seule preuve d'amour que d'accepter de te partager avec tous ceux qui pourront te faire revenir vers moi avec le même feu que celui d'avant._

_Fais-le pour moi, mon amour, fais-le pour toi._

Ron

Je veux déchirer la lettre après l'avoir lue mais j'ai tellement de mal à croire en son contenu que j'ai besoin de la lire et de la relire encore.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il me fait ça, pourquoi il me propose de salir mon amour pour lui, pourquoi il m'ouvre la perspective d'aller voir ailleurs alors que je ne veux être qu'auprès de lui.

Je termine ma journée dans une prison d'ouate où aucuns sons ne m'atteignent et je rentre chez nous pour trouver Ron endormi.

J'ai envie de l'éveiller immédiatement mais j'attends en silence au pied de son lit, debout, les mains le long du corps pour ne pas me dissimuler derrière mes bras croisés.

Quand il s'éveille, je ne cille pas.

Il déglutit et je sais que c'est douloureux pour lui mais je m'en fiche.

« Tu ne peux pas me demander ça, ce n'est pas juste, Ron ! »

« Je t'aime, Hermione. » murmure-t-il en grimaçant tant ses lèvres sont sèches.

« Tu ne peux pas m'aimer et me demander ça. » dis-je en pleurant. « Si tu m'aimes, demande-moi de faire des voyages, de te ramener des photos et des cartes postales, mais pas ça, s'il-te-plaît, pas ça… »

« Si voyager te donne envie de vivre, fais-le, mon amour. Mais je sais que ça ne servira à rien parce que tu ne me reviendrais pas si tu partais. Et je ne veux pas que tu partes, je veux que tu prennes du plaisir, mon ange, juste que tu te réveilles. Et puis que tu viennes me raconter. »

« Te raconter ? Mon Dieu, mais tu es malade, Ron ! »

« Visiblement oui… » souffle-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Je regarde ses jambes tordues sous le drap, ses bras maintenus à son corps, son torse, autrefois si délicieusement musclé, à présent creux et mangé d'abcès et je pleure de plus belle.

En secouant la tête mais en murmurant « oui, oui, tout ce que tu voudras… »

La première sortie est très pénible. Je pleure beaucoup avant, pendant que Ron me désigne la robe et les chaussures qu'il aimerait me voir porter pour la soirée, puis je bois énormément, assise au comptoir d'une boîte de nuit moldue où j'ai entendu dire que les rencontres étaient faciles.

L'homme qui m'aborde est petit, un peu plus vieux que moi et ne cesse de lorgner sur mon décolleté pourtant modeste pendant que je lui réponds poliment.

Heureusement, il est plutôt gentil et s'inquiète du temps que je passe aux toilettes où je suis en train de vomir tout mon alcool, après l'avoir laissé me fourrer sa langue en bouche.

Je n'ai pas la force de raconter quoi que ce soit à Ron quand je rentre, quelques heures plus tard, et il ne me demande rien, embrasse mes lèvres quand je viens les poser sur les siennes et fait semblant de ne pas remarquer mon haleine.

J'ai envie de lui demander de m'arrêter le lendemain soir quand je m'apprête à partir mais je ne le fais pas.

Cette fois-là et toutes les suivantes sont des échecs aussi, je ne prends même pas la peine de m'asseoir au comptoir, avalant vite mon verre de martini contre le pilier du bar avant de m'enfuir dès qu'un homme s'approche de moi.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je continue quand même à m'habiller pour sortir, pourquoi j'achète de nouveaux dessous pour que Ron me donne sa préférence alors que je sais que je ne les porte pour personne.

Même pas pour lui.

Je me dégoûte moins depuis que je me contente de fuir mais le feu n'est nulle part en moi, ça n'a aucun sens et je vais dire à Ron que j'arrête tout.

Jusqu'à ce que je rencontre Charlie.

Je suis encore une fois dans le Londres moldu, dodelinant doucement la tête, la main crispée sur mon troisième verre de vermouth quand je reconnais une silhouette familière qui vient s'installer à côté de moi.

D'abord, je crois que c'est parce qu'il a les cheveux du même roux que ceux de Ron qu'il me le rappelle.

Mais très vite, je reconnais cette voix et ce rire un peu rocailleux qui m'impressionnaient un peu quand j'étais adolescente.

Charlie n'a rien, à part les cheveux, qui puisse me le faire confondre avec son frère, mais ça ne me dérange pas de danser avec lui, de rire avec lui quand je trébuche sur la piste et de rougir quand je pose mes mains contre son torse et que je n'ai pas envie de les retirer.

Il ne me pose pas de questions, ne me demande pas ce que je fais là pendant que son frère invalide m'attend à la maison.

Il ne me repousse pas quand je coince mon front contre son épaule et glisse mes mains derrière son dos.

Il ne me juge pas quand j'avoue que j'ai très chaud et que je suis peut-être un peu saoule, forcément un peu saoule.

Il m'embrasse le front comme le fait Ron quand je le quitte le matin.

Et il me murmure qu'il ne repart en Roumanie que le mois prochain quand il m'abandonne sur le seuil après avoir refusé que je rentre seule en taxi.

L'appartement est silencieux quand je remonte.

Ron ne dort pas et me sourit dès qu'il me voit apparaître, il me dit que Winky a préparé des cookies et qu'ils sont sûrement aussi délicieux qu'ils sentent bon.

Je croque un morceau de biscuit en m'étirant comme une chatte à côté de lui puis je me déshabille et me caresse lentement devant lui, jouant doucement avec les pointes de mes seins avant de les descendre jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Mes doigts me trouvent mouillée et prête et il ne me faut pas plus d'une minute ou deux avant de finir pantelante et gémissante tandis qu'il me mordille toujours très gentiment.

J'ai envie de chanter sous ma douche le lendemain matin mais je ne le fais pas parce que je ne suis pas encore prête à expliquer à Ron les raisons de mon changement d'humeur.

Je sais juste que, ce soir, après être revenue de chez Fleury & Bott, je choisirai moi-même ma robe et mes chaussures.

Je me sens un peu coupable quand je l'embrasse avant de partir travailler, mais quelque chose d'ancien brûle à nouveau en moi.

Et j'espère que ça ne va pas s'éteindre de sitôt.


End file.
